


A Single Plucked Feather

by RosesForClocks



Series: A Single Plucked Feather [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Crush, Romance, Stereotypes, Superheroes, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesForClocks/pseuds/RosesForClocks
Summary: Adrien x OC because I am t r a s h for him.Bianca LeClaire is a young, American-French girl. Her father finally gets a job, but in his home country, France. Leaving everything she's known and loved in Chicago was hard enough, but moving to a foreign country and starting a new school year was going to be even tougher.Not only that, but since France now has two powerful superheroes, what's she supposed to do now?With two new super pals—irritating flirty Kitten and Red Lady—, a tomboyish new friend, a cute blond, and a clumsy Chinese girl, Bianca's new life was just getting started.





	1. Notes

Bonjour, everyone! Like everyone else, I am now in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! ~~I'm such trash.~~  
  
I have a couple notes to say first before I posting the first chapter for this story. 

  * This story is based off the French dub. So most of the villains’ names will come from the French version, i.e Evillustrator will be Dessinateur. 
  * I will not always follow the episodes. I plan to slip a few in, but not every single one since I also want to be original. 
  * Since I'm having an OC be a Miraculous user and join Ladybug and Chat Noir—with the episodes that I do plan on using—it won't exactly follow the episodes since a new character is there. 
  * Because it is based off the French version, there will be some French in this story. It's simple French and easy to translate (and I'm having a friend help me with the French since she took classes on it for five years). If the translations seem wrong, please correct me and I'll take notice of it. 
  * THIS WILL INCLUDE SOME STEREOTYPING. If you are sensitive to it, don't read. This is based off my experiences of going to foreign countries as an American. No, not everyone feels that way, but—thinking realistically—some people will stereotype the protagonist based off where she's from ~~Chloé~~.
  * Any English in this story will be in **_bold italics._** Because the first chapter sets in America, it won't be bold and italic until the protagonist lands in Paris. This will be at the top of the first few chapter when they get to France and will also be at the footer. 



  
I believe that's it for now. On a side note, all Author’s notes for ALL of my stories will be on my [journal](https://www.quotev.com/wonderlandandstuff/journal/3051943/A-Little-Bit-of-Help) (my work is also on quotev under [The Princess of Trash](https://www.quotev.com/RosesForClocks)). I will post a small A/N on the chapter if I wish to discuss anything regarding my stories, since I know people get excited to see an update but it's only an Author’s Note (I hate it too) Right now, I'm just searching for a Beta Reader for my stories.   
  
The first chapter will be posted soon.   
  
Merci beaucoup for giving this story a shot, and I hope you'll enjoy it.


	2. Prologue: The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca is officially moving to France! She has one day to do what she needs to do, but what exactly is that...?

Hazel eyes were glossed over with unshed as trembling hands clenched a box. “I...can't believe you're moving to France, Bianca.”

Wavy black hair swished around to see her friend's, gray eyes crinkle sadly. “I know it sucks, Ashlynn, but this is a pretty big deal for my family.”

Ashlynn ducks her head down, beeline honey hair shading her face. “I know, Bee-Bee, but...I'll miss you. Promise me that you'll keep in contact?” Big, pleading hazel eyes meet gray.

The noirette's heart throbs in pain at the sight of her broken friend. She embraces the brunette, being mindful of the boxes in her hands. “Oh, Ash, of course I will! I'll even try to send you stuff from Paris!"

The girl sniffles, carefully handling the cardboard box as she wipes her eyes of tears.

Bianca gently ruffles her friend’s hair, a smile curling up her plush pink lips. “C’mon, let's take this last box to the truck.”

A broken sob escapes Ashlynn before she nods, refusing to give the gray eyed teen the box. “It's okay, Bee-Bee, let me do this for you...please.”

Unable to refuse her friend’s glassy eyes, she nods her consent. “Alright."

Before both girls left the room, they glance back. There, the room that was once full of life was now empty.

They felt nostalgia and sadness creep up their bodies. All those times dressing up and playing princess or having tea parties. Late night sleepovers that involved gossip and horror movies. No more pillow fights or late night calls. No more secret telling on the bed.

For the room that they spent most of their childhood in was now bare. The only exception is a sleeping bag in the middle of the room where Bianca sleeps in.

The box in Ashlynn’s arms where precious memories that Bianca saved for last. Photo albums of her and her friends, gifts given from them, and any other items that contained cherished memories and love.

“Let's go,” Bianca says. “The moving truck has a set time before the plane takes off.”

The blonde lets out a shaking sigh before nodding, the two finally leaving the plain, white room.

Outside stood two adults by a large truck, a male and female. They both turn when they hear footsteps approaching them.

“Bianca, darling, is that everything?” the woman asks.

The girl looks up at her mother’s mosque blue eyes. “Yes, Mama, that's the last of it.”

Her father lifts the box out of Ashlynn’s arms, flashing her a sad smile. “ _Merci,_ Ashlynn.”

She shakes her head. “It was no problem, Mr. LeClaire. I just…”

She feels a large hand on her head, and she looks up to see the man’s bottle green eyes glittering. “No, Ashlynn, I mean it, _thank you._ For everything, _chérie_.”

The blonde’s bottom lip began to quiver before she embraces him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Bianca could feel the pinpricks of tears at the corner of her eyes, and she rubs them to stop them from flowing. Dawn notices her daughter trying to be strong and hugs the young teen. “It's okay to cry, darling,” she coos. “I know this is hard, but have faith in us.”

Burying her face into her mom’s dark brown hair, she nods. “Yes, Mama. I know that this is the best for us, but it's just so _hard,_ ” she says shakily.

The brunette pulls away and wipes the girl's tears away, deep blue eyes connecting with gray. “Oh, baby. I know it's difficult to leave Chicago after living here for so long, but knowing how you are, you'll be up back to your feet in no time!”

Bianca gives her mother a trembling smile. “You think so?”

Lips connect on her forehead. “I _know_ so.”

Feeling more at ease, the teen nods. She turns back to see her best friend and father finally part, her father taking the box to the back of the moving truck.

“Wait, Papa, let me help!”

 

* * *

 

“AHAHAHAHAHA! I _STILL_  CAN’T BELIEVE IT! WE’RE GOING TO PARIS!”

“Zariff, shh, keep it down or else you'll wake up my parents!”

A white blur zips across the empty room, coming to a clumsy stop when he hears himself getting reprimanded.

In front of Bianca was a small version of a swan. A little white thing with a black mask around his crystal blue eyes, an antenna curling around his head, feathers around his arms and a tail feather.

A Kwami.

The magical creature narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “Girl, why aren't you excited? It's _Paris._ The city of lights, love, and **fashion**.”

At the last word, the swan Kwami became excited again.

“Ooh, imagine all the _amazing_ clothes you'll get to wear, Bee! Now, you'll be forced to get out of... _those_ ,” he cringes in disgust.

“Hey! What do you mean by that?!” Bianca seems offended, glancing down at the baggy jeans and sweatshirt she was wearing. “What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?”

Zariff scoffs. “Honey, you can't go to France looking like _that._ You'll be scorned for being an American slob and you'll _never_ fit in. But don't worry, hon, I'll take care of your wardrobe!”

He puffs out his chest, and the inky haired girl shakes her head. “Sure, okay, Zariff.”

She glances at the clock. “10:30 pm. And on a Friday. We better go now before Dark Vulture does something stupid.”

Patting her double white beaded hair band she says, “Zariff, transform me!”

Bianca tilts her head back as the white beads of her headband glow before feathers took their place, the big bead on the left side of her temple going from white to silver with five white feather designs.

Raising her right hand to her face, she swipes it from left to right as a white mask with black outlines near her eyes, concealing her identity. Both her hands run through her hair—her bangs being tucked neatly under her feathered headband and her hair being tied up in a neat, tight bun. Arching her body, a white spandex suit engulfs her as the feet and hands are a silver color and her collar covered in a silver, feather pattern. A thick set of pearl white tail feathers sprouted near her bottom as twin white feathered fans with golden tassels appear on either side of her hips.

She does a small pirouette before raising her left leg into the air, spinning with her arms up and balanced. She curves her torso and arms, balancing on her left foot with her right leg out. With her right arm high above her head, her body straightens out, but is still curved a little before she strikes a pose: right foot crossing the left with her torso shifting slightly to the left, right arm lowered and left arm raised above her head.

She was now White Swan. [*](http://musiclover3212.tumblr.com/post/173881004857/just-gonna-leave-this-here)

 

* * *

 

Chicago’s night was always as beautiful from the many lights the city produced. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the young heroine’s destination was the Chicago Water Tower.

“Well, well, good to see you again, Swany,” a cocky voice rings out.

She turns around and sees a young man a little older her age. He was wearing a dark brown body suit, tail feathers splaying behind him. Around his neck and ankles was a fluff of feathers, and in the center of the collar of his neck was his Miraculous—a single white feather necklace. Around his brown eyes was a mask that matches the color of his suit as his extremely messy auburn hair was out of his eyes. The eerie thing, though, was the sharpness of his dark brown gloved fingers, looking very much like the malignant talons of the predators he represents.

White Swan scoffs. “Whatever, Vulture. Let's just get on with patrol.”

With that, she leaves the water tower and jumps atop one of the nearby rooftops.

Dark Vulture follows closely behind. “Aw, you wound me, White! And tonight's your last round before you leave. However am I going to handle patrol on my own?” the avian fakes a sob as he runs near her side.

The girl rolls her eyes. “You'll be fine. Now quit being a nuisance,” she says coldly.

Jumping onto another rooftop, she says, “Wonder what's in for tonight.”

As if on cue, there was a loud alarm a little ways off.

Her partner smirks at her. “Looks like we're about to find out.”

 

* * *

 

Perched up and hiding on a nearby rooftop, the two teens see three men covered in black with duffle bags getting into a black car before taking off.

“A bank robbery,” Dark Vulture smirks. “Aw, yeah! Let's go!”

“Hey, you idiot, don't think about—!”

Too late, her partner jumped from the roof and began chasing the speeding car.

White Swan sighs in annoyance. “Moron never listens to me.” She then begins tailing her comrade.

The two hop from roof to roof, chasing after the dark car until they are finally aligned with the car.  

The vicious bird looks at the other, smirking arrogantly. “Let's catch some bad dudes.”

Rolling her gray eyes, the swan jumps down with her partner, and the two land on top of the moving car.

“What was that?!” the robber in the passenger seat yells. He then sticks his head out the window and looks up, seeing the two famous heroes of Chicago.

He curses loudly before turning toward his leader, the one driving. “The birds are here.”

The leader glares at his subordinate. “Then what are you two idiots doing?! Shoot them!”

Heeding the order, the passenger and backseat lackeys stick their heads out the window, guns drawn and aimed at the two heroes.

With her fan drawn out and her partner’s ribbons elongated, White Swan’s fans were spread and made a complete 360 to serve as a shield. Dark Vulture’s ribbons glowed, and both heroes used this opportunity to block any bullets shot at them.

The predator turned towards his female partner, arms swishing the ribbons. “Hey, use your powers to get stop these punks. My arms are beginning to hurt.”

Gray eyes rolled despite blocking bullets. _This guy is_ so _arrogant._ “Sure,” she says coldly.

With her free fan and the tassel around her wrist, she tosses her spare fan to a building in front of the moving car. Zip lining a good distance away, the fan releases its hold from the building, and the girl lands in front of the car as it drives towards her. Porcelain white fans spread wide open, she yells, “Featherance!” (1) once the car was a good distance from her

The beautiful, silky feathers on her weapons elongated and puffed out before detaching from the base. The feathers did not touch the ground; instead, they floated up and with a flick of her fan, they began to circle around the vehicle.

White Swan then began to dance to initiate her power. Standing on her toes, she twists and turns with the same elegance that represented her Miraculous. With this dance and a snap of her wrist, the spinning feathers began to slowly pick up in pace, and soon began to form a cyclone around the vehicle.

“W-What the hell is this?!” the leader of the gang stopped the vehicle before ramming into the cyclone he was in, the other members ceasing their shooting momentarily to glance in confusion of the white feathers. That was the only thing they could see: white, and nothing else.

Dark Vulture smirks at them, and uses their hesitation to attain them. “Internecine!” (1)

The talons on his gloves grew larger and sharper as a dark brown aura surrounded them. Raising his right hand, he shoves it through the roof of the car, talons easily ripping the roof open with the ear splitting sound of metal scratching.

The predator has a mischievous smile on his face as he pops his head through the hole he created. “Hellooooooo~!” he sings merrily towards the startled robbers, the smile widening as both his arms pop through the hole as well with one of his ribbons. With one hand holding the base of his weapon and the other grabbing the ends of the ribbons, he brings them close together before pulling the two ends apart rapidly, creating a loud and echoing snap.

 

* * *

 

Unlike the robbers and her partner, the swan could see what's going on in the cyclone. She could see the vulture detach his ribbons from their base to create makeshift handcuffs. Though, she knows that's not the case.

 _Miraculous are amazing, aren't they?_ She questions, continuing to do pirouettes while moving her arms with the fans. _Those ribbons of his are actually_ stronger _than handcuffs._

Of course, the robbers tried to escape the vulture’s clutches, but to no avail. The heroine sighs in exasperation. _Morons. Where are they even gonna go?_

Dark Vulture easily caught up with them each of them one by one. Of course, when one was captured, the other tries hitting her partner to release their companion, yet the hero was never fazed. Instead, he got up from one criminal to the the other to tie him with the ribbon then menacingly walking over toward the leader, snapping his ribbon as the head of the group looks on angrily, slowly backing away.

The cyclone of feathers begin to die down as gray eyes roll again. _And the idiots left their guns in the car, though I’m not complaining since that makes it easier for us. Oh, look! He’s finally heading towards the car to get a gun._

True to her thoughts, the leader makes a run to the vehicle to grab a weapon. However, despite it being detached from the base, Dark Vulture swings the ribbon towards the criminal and it elongates—thin brown strap wrapped around an ankle.

By the time the cyclone dies down, White Swan sees that her partner tied down the leader in a cocoon of brown ribbons and the two others with their hands and ankles wrapped.

The swan takes elegant strides towards the vulture, taking out one of her fans. “I’ll call the police to take these guys, I don’t have the time to haul them over to the station.” (2)

The hero nods, putting his hands behind his head as he yawns. “Yeah, sure. Taking them to the station is a bother and I’m tired, so be my guest in calling the cops.”

The white and silver clad hero gives the boy a cold glance before a voice from her fan caught her attention. “Hello, Chief, I would like you to know that we have encountered a robbery and have apprehended the victims.”

The Chief’s feminine laugh was heard before them. _“You two sure do help out the city, but keep up the work and I’m afraid we’d lose our jobs.”_

Dark Vulture stood next to the noirette. “Now, why would they do that? Surely they wouldn’t want a lovely young lady living out on the streets.”

The girl’s eyes were narrowed at her companion as chuckles were heard. _“Even though you say that, I'm still too old for you, Dark Vulture.”_

Despite not being seen by the femme officer, a single brown eye winks with a flirtatious smirk curling his lips. “But don't you know, my dear, that love conquers all—even age.”

Having enough with her partner’s coquettish comments, the heroine chimes in. “No need to worry, Chief. Your jobs will certainly stay in tact.”

The woman’s eyes turned soft as she gazes at the young heroine. “It's because you're leaving, right?”

Aside from her partner, the chief of the Chicago police force knew about her move, but none knew where she was moving to, and White Swan was thankful for that.

“It's not that,” she reassures. “It's because you are a capable woman, and I know, that regardless of my leaving, you can keep this city clean along with my most trusted partner.”

The older woman smiles then chuckles at the noirette’s annoyed face when she was suddenly pounced in a hug by a vulture boy.

“I just **knew** that you loved me, Swany! Under all that ice is a warm heart!” Cheeks rubbing against each other, White Swan’s eyebrow twitches before she slaps the boy away.

Dark Vulture whines in pain, rubbing his red cheek as cold gray eyes glare down at him. “Don't get carried away.”

 

* * *

 

The very next morning, it was time. The time for tears, hugs, and a final goodbye to their beloved home.

Two young teen girls were weepingly hugging each other. “Please...don't _ever_ forget me. Call me or text me whenever you can. I know the time difference is big...but _please._ ”

Bianca hugs Ashlynn tightly, burying her face in her blond hair. “I promise,” she whispers.

The two friends separate and glance at their parents, who were also saying goodbye to each other. The girls look at each other and nod, making their way to the others’ parents.

The dark haired girl stops in front of her friend’s mother, who was hugging Bianca’s father in farewell. The woman notices her and lets go of her embrace with the man. “Oh, Bianca, honey,” her smooth southern accent exclaims.

Noël sees what his daughter plans to do and leaves them to their devices. “I'll say my _adieu_ s to Zack.”

The teen looks up at the woman she is so very familiar with teary gray. She wipes at the water before saying, “Mrs. Clearwater, thank you _so much_ for everything. You have always been a second mother to me; caring for me whenever you can and always being there for my family. I remember how you and Mr. Clearwater used to babysit me in the mornings when I was younger. You would braid my hair before kindergarten started and pack my favorite snacks. You...were always there for me…”

The girl couldn't even finish what she wanted to say before she began to sob. _I can't...this is just too hard._

Mrs. Clearwater’s brown eyes softened at her form, knowing how hard was to get everything. She bends down to hug the crying girl, saying four words that causes her to weep even harder, “It's no problem, honey.”

She pulls Bianca away a small distance, brushing her black hair away to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you, for being my daughter’s best friend.”

Bianca sniffles before pulling away, not being able to say anything from a tight throat.

The brunette’s eyes crinkle as she smiles at the teen. “Now, why don't you try to say goodbye to Mr. Clearwater. He'd most likely be upset if his second daughter didn't say goodbye.”

The noirette nods as she makes her way to the blond man, her own parents nowhere in sight.  
The man only gives a beaming look towards her, blue eyes alight. He spreads his arms out. “C’mere, scout.”

Bianca runs into his awaiting arms as new tears come flowing, burying her face in his shoulder. A large hand ruffles her black hair, being careful with her headband.

“Now, you probably can't try to talk anymore with all that cryin’ and sobbin’, so I'll talk instead.” Bianca tries to calm herself down to listen to the older man. “Bianca Leclaire, you have always been like a second daughter to us. We've known you since you were in diapers, we've seen you and Ash take your first steps. We've seen shares baths, sleepovers, tea parties, makeovers, _everything_ between you and Ashlynn…”

The man tightens his grip around the girl. “We've taken care of you as well, and vice versa for your parents with Ash. I remember taking you to the zoo when you were nine, you on my shoulders and your hair bouncing in pigtails. You had a bright smile on your face, excited to see all the animals.”

Mr. Clearwater pulls away a bit, rubbing the girl's rapid flowing tears away. “You still have that smile, and I want you to _keep_ that smile while you're in Paris. Your smile has power, and it can never upset anyone.” He then puts his hands on Bianca's shoulders. “Promise me, that no matter what, you'll keep your smile.”

The noirette sniffles, nodding her head while rubbing her right eye. “I promise,” she whispers.

The man smiles, ruffling her dark hair. “That's my girl.” He then kisses her temple. “Goodbye, scout. Make as much friends as you can, and remember to have fun.”

Bianca nods, giving one last final hug to him before trudging to their car, her parents already inside.

“Wait!”

The teen turns, seeing a slightly older boy running towards her.

The male rests his hands on his knees, panting. “Thank goodness I came on time.” He rights himself, long auburn hair swishing and brown eyes peering through her gray ones.

 _I didn't see him with anything in his hand…_  The girl thinks, finally seeing a teddy bear in his hand.

The boy smiles when she sees it, giving it to her. “Here, it's my farewell gift.”

Vincent Riggs was not a boy Bianca knew too well, despite being neighbors, but knew he wasn't a bad person. So she didn't hesitate to grab the gift.

“Thank you, Vincent.” She looks at the bear. It was small and white with a beret on its head and a mustache on its muzzle, its blue and white stripped shirt reading “ _Bonjour”._

She smiles at it. “I love it.”  
The redhead smiles, putting a hand on her head. “I'm glad. Good luck, kiddo, and make the most of it.”

Bianca blinks her reddened eyes before smiling at Vincent happily. “Yes!”

The boy chuckles. “You should go. I wouldn't want to keep you from your plane.” He lets go of her and moves out of her way.

The inky haired girl nods, making her way to the backseat of the car. Her mother backs out of their driveway before driving off.

Bianca took the risk and looks back, the tears welling up again at seeing her best friend sob in her dad’s chest, her parents smiling sadly at the car, and her neighbor beaming at her with his thumbs up.

The girl feels a nudge in her hoodie’s pocket, and looks down to see large blue eyes look into her’s.

Zariff didn't have to say much, for she knew what his look meant. _Are you alright?_

Bianca gives a slow nod, thumbing her Kwami's head. _I'll be fine._

She leans back against her seat, letting out a shaking sigh. _Now, to the airport…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! The reason why the first chapter took so long was because I couldn't think of a name for Dark Vulture’s super power. Which leads to number one:
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) In Miraculous Ladybug, most of Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s powers are pretty self explanatory (Lucky Charm, Cataclysm). Because of how Zariff’s character is, he decided to give his power a bit more of a better and easier name. Featherance is a combination of feather and dance, giving it a slightly “classier” term to suit his tastes. You guys will get to know him more, of course. Now, onto Dark Vulture. His power was a bit hard to come up with. A swan and a vulture, one with beauty and the other with darkness. I didn't want to give him a power like Chat Noir's, who destroys anything he wants since he represents bad luck. Instead, I came up with Internecine, with its third definition meaning characterized by great slaughter; deadly. A bit dark, I know, but what do you expect from a superhero who is based off a predator. Instead of destroying anything, his talons increase in size and can cut through anything, even the strongest of metals.
> 
> 2.) I know the fight seems so short, but think about it: White Swan and Dark Vulture have done this for a while, and instead of Akumas, they deal with common crime. After stopping pretty much everything crime related, they pretty much got used to it and can stop the crimes easily.
> 
>  
> 
> I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF I FAILED TO DESCRIBE BIANCA’S TRANSFORMATION RIGHT. It's a pose that's a little hard to describe, so I may leave the photo of her poses there. The picture underneath the description of her transformation is what her poses are supposed to look like.
> 
> Next chapter: It's Bianca's first day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Despite her slight nervousness, Bianca is confident she'll do fine. She just has to ignore the snarky blonde and...the stone monster?!
> 
> EDIT: As stated in the wiki, Kwami's names are supposed to be short and double lettered at least once i.e Wayzz, Plagg, Tikki, Nooroo. So, ZariFF was created. It appears that each of the Kwami's names have some sort of meaning to them to describe their power; Plagg meaning "plague" which can be related to the bubonic plague which caused destruction to Europe and Tikki meaning "happiness" because creating something will always make someone happy. Zariff means "elegant" which is in relation to his power: the power of beauty and elegance.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't expect anyone to, but if anyone wants to draw fanart for this fic, you may. Just let me know so I can post any art up on the chapters and I will give credit :)
> 
> I appreciate any and all reviews and constructive criticism. Any feedback is good feedback to help me improve my writing.


	3. Cœur de Pierre Partie 1

**Please keep an eye out for[any journals I may have](https://www.quotev.com/RosesForClocks/journal/5139338/Untitled) here on Quotev, as I'm trying to avoid updating chapters with Author's Notes cuz I know how annoying that could be. This journal is for y'all to choose what episodes you think I should do**

* * *

 Bianca’s eyebrow twitches when she feels something pulling on her cheeks, refusing to open her eyes. **_“Bee, get up! I’ve been patient with you because of your jet lag, but it’s been ten days. WAKE UP!”_**

The girl groans in annoyance before sluggishly sitting up. **_“Alright, alright! What in God’s name do you want Zariff?”_**

The swan’s crystal blue eyes narrow at her. **_“Don't give me attitude, Bee. It's been ten days and school starts next week.”_**

The noirette glares back at him, angry that he woke her up just for that. **_“AND?!”_**

Zariff did not back down. **_“And we still haven't gotten you new clothes! You can't possibly go out in public like an American!!! It'll make your life here in Paris terrible!”_**

Bianca scoffs. **_“So? I don't care what they think. If that's all you wanted, then I'm going back to sleep.”_**

Before she could wrap herself in the blankets again, Zariff quickly towards her and started pulling her hair. **_“Hey! Ow! Zariff, knock it off!”_**

She tried to swat at him, but the Kwami quickly and swiftly avoided her hands. **_“No! I'm doing this cuz I care for you, Bee! If you go to school like you did back in Chicago, you'll be doomed to have no social life whatsoever!”_**

**_“You're just saying that because it's your one and only chance to give me a makeover!”_ **

**_“That's beside the point!”_ **

Both Kwami and holder continued to fight and bicker for a while until, finally, Bianca gave up, knowing how persistent the swan could be.

She groans loudly in exasperation. **_“Okay, FINE! Get away from me so I can get dressed and we can go.”_**

Zariff releases a piece of her black hair and curls his lips up in a triumphant smile. **_“Glad you see it my way.”_**

Bianca kicks the covers away from her. **_“Not like I had a choice,”_** she grumbles.

**_“Whatever. Just get dressed in those horrendous clothes one last time and tell your parents you're going out.”_ **

* * *

The teen did exactly that. Since her family has lived the city life for far too long, her parents were okay with letting her go since the clothes store was exactly a couple blocks away.

Wearing her usual brown hoodie, baggy jeans and converse, Bianca ignored any looks she was given by the Parisians. She knows Zariff notices the looks as well by the slight squirming in her hoodie pocket.

The door to the store let out a jingle when the noirette walked in. Not knowing where to start, Bianca stood near the entrance.

**_“Bonjour! Welcome to Très Chic!”_** a store employee greets through a thick accent, and didn't bother to be discreet as she gave a once over at the American. **_“How may I help you?”_**

Gray eyes only blink when the employee spoke English. **_“Uh, I'm okay. I'm just looking around.”_**

The woman gives her a fake smile and nods. **_“Okay, let me know if you need any help.”_**

She goes back to another fellow employee as Bianca goes to one of the racks, and the noirette can hear the two women converse loudly.

“Did you see what she's wearing?”

“I know. We've dealt with many Americans before to know how terribly they dress, but this is just...wow.”

The employee that tried to help her laughs. “It's a good thing Americans are too stupid to understand us. Why would they come to this country if they don't know the language?”

The noirette’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance. _I_ can _understand you, you stereotypical pest._

Because the clothes hid him from view, the Kwami came out of his hiding place and clicks his tongue. “Don't listen to them, Bee. You're _obviously_ part French, but they have a point about the clothes.” His blue eyes gave her the same critical once over that the store employee gave her.

Bianca rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Work your magic, **_oh gracious fashion king_** , so we can get out.”

Zariff narrows his eyes and twists his neck around. **_“Let's do this!”_**

* * *

Thirty minutes. It's been thirty minutes that Bianca had been in Très Chic and her Kwami only found her a pastel pink layered chiffon top and white skinny jeans. Normally, that would be enough for her but, sadly, Zariff wants to find the “perfect outerwear” to compliment the look.

_“Ew, that sweater has a cute color, but the design is terrible.”_

_“This jacket looks good, but the color doesn't match up.”_

_“THIS CARDIGAN IS PERFECT, BUT THEY DON’T HAVE YOUR SIZE! THAT’S—”_ Bianca quickly stuffed him away when he got too loud.

Zariff continued to lead her through the shop, being careful to not get seen. “Seriously, there _has_ to be something that goes with that top.”

Finally, he halts mid air, and Bianca nearly hits him. “Zariff! Why'd you stop?”

He levitates to the far corner of the rack they were currently standing near of and pulls out a silver covered sleeve. Noticing his hint, Bianca unhooks a jacket. The jacket was a silver color, the style resembling that of a biker jacket.

“ _This!_ This is parfait! Alright, Bee, we're done!”

The noirette mentally cheers before the swan speaks up again. “Now, let's ask for a fitting room. I want to make _sure_ that this jacket is a great fit; though I'm never wrong when it comes to beauty.”

Gray eyes roll at his comment. “Sure, whatever, Zariff.”

She walks up to the counter where the two women were. Deciding to prove herself a bit, Bianca came up with a devious idea. “Excusez-moi, mademoiselles, but I would like to try these on,” she comments sweetly, speaking in fluent French.

Both women look startled as they hear the girl speak French, even more so when they pieced together that the teen most likely heard them gossiping about her. “A-Ah, oui, of course, mademoiselle.”

The woman was silent as she led Bianca to a fitting room. “Please let me know if you need anything.”

Bianca goes in and shuts the door behind her, and Zariff comes out of her hoodie pocket, turning his back towards her to face the door. “Now, try them on. I can't wait to see you in them!”

The girl rolls her eyes, but does undress to try on the new clothes her Kwami got her. Once fully dressed, she looks at herself in the full length mirror, angling herself a few times to get a better look. “[Huh, not bad](http://musiclover3212.tumblr.com/post/173942899162/biancas-outfit).”

“Oh! You're done? Why didn't you tell me?!” Zariff hastily turns himself around to look at his holder.

He levitates towards her, and he floats around, up, and down her to see if everything is not out of place. He then smirks proudly, hands on his hips. “Hmph, I _knew_ these would look good. Now, go to the register and pay for these. We need to find you shoes and accessories.”

“You've _got_ to be kidding me, Zariff.”

* * *

Three more _agonizing_ hours passed by before Bianca sluggishly trudges home, arms heavy with shopping bags. In one bag was a pair of pale pink flats, the edges cut into a zigzag motion. In another bag was jewelry and a small feathered purse; the jewelry was small, round, silver diamond studs and a teardrop shaped silver necklace. The last bag contained a white tasseled messenger back designed in silver that she “had to get” according to Zariff, though she saw no point in getting a messenger bag on one shoulder and a small purse on the other, but she knew better than to argue with her Kwami.

Bianca unlocks the door to her apartment, and says a greeting once she steps inside.

**_“Bianca, sweetie,”_** her mother greets, **_“what did you buy?”_**

**_“Um…”_** The noirette lifts up her bags, **_“just a set of new clothes, a pair of new shoes, and...jewelry.”_**

Dawn raises an incredulous eyebrow. **_“Clothes? Jewelry? Why do you want to change the way you look? I thought you didn’t care.”_**

Her daughter shifts her weight a bit. **_“I don’t.”_** _But my small, magical friend forced me to buy these or else he would never stop pestering me and could result to stealing._

The dark haired woman then shrugs, deciding to brush it off. **_“Oh, it’s probably nothing. We_ are _in a new country after all, and a pretty fashionable one as well. Guess if you didn’t change your clothes, you’d stand out, huh?”_**

**_“I guess.”_** She shrugs before climbing up the stairs. **_“I'll go put these away in my room. Do you need any help with lunch?”_**

**_“No, no, but thank you, dear. Why don't you go rest up instead? You must be tired from all that shopping.”_ **

As soon as her mother mentioned it, Bianca felt the fatigue hit her, eyes heavy as her Kwami woke her up before. She lets out a yawn. **_“You're right, Mama, I'll go take a nap. Can you wake me when lunch is done?”_**

**_“Of course, sweetheart.”_ **

Once in her room, Bianca shut her door, threw her bags into a corner, and flopped face down on her bed.

In her hoodie pocket, Zariff struggled to get out, his holder’s body crushing his tiny frame. As soon as he was free, he glares at the black hair spread across the bed, hiding her face. **_“What the heck, Bee?! How are you just going to do that with no warning? I could have_ died _!”_**

He stops mid rant when he sees the noirette breathing evenly. Sighing, he shakes his head before curling up next to her on the pillow. Seeing her peaceful face, a fond smile crept up his face. **_“Oh, well. Rest up, Bee. We have quite the adventure coming up.”_**

* * *

**_“Bianca! Wake up! You're late for your first day of school!”_ **

Just like that, gray eyes snap open and the girl falls out of bed, landing with a yelp. Soon after, her door swings open, revealing her frantic mother whose face turns to confusion when she sees her daughter lying face down on the floor groaning. **_"Dear, why are you on the floor?"_**

The noirette only groans against her carpeted floor, feeling her nose throb in pain before she sits up. **_“My face hurts…”_**

Her mother didn't seem to hear her. **_“Yes, yes, that's nice, Anca, but it's already late!”_** She rushes to her daughter’s closet and pulls out the new outfit that was bought the other day. She walks around Bianca’s slouched form and puts the clothes on the bed. **_“Get dressed! I have breakfast but I'll pack it up for you."_**

Her mother zooms out of the room, and once she's gone, Zariff pops up from the pile of blankets on the floor from when Bianca fell. **_"GEEZ, BEE. DID YOU FORGET I WAS THERE?! I COULD HAVE_ DIED _!"_**

The girl ignores her Kwami's scolding and pulls out the outfit she bought last week. She hurriedly gets dressed, and ignoring her Kwami’s rants, grabs the small creature and stuff him into her small purse. Rushing down the stairs, she grabs the aluminum plastic wrap off the kitchen table and dashes towards the door. **_“BYE, MOM, LOVE YOU!”_**

With the slam of the door, Dawn blinks at that before chuckling. **_“Still the same, even in Paris,”_** she says affectionately.

* * *

_Oh, non. Oh, non. Oh, non. OH, NON! IT’S ALREADY SO LATE!_ Painting, the girl’s legs continue to carry her as she runs towards her destination. Luckily, the school was only a couple blocks away, but thanks to her oversleeping, that fact only seemed irrelevant. She sees the school in sight, along with a blond boy, a slender woman, and a large man near the entrance.

“Well, this is what _I_ want!” Bianca hears the blond boy say. But before she could excuse herself to get through them, she sees an elderly man collapse nearby.

Gasping, she ignores the turn to enter the school and makes her way towards the man. Out of her peripheral, she sees the blond boy nearing the elder man as well. He hands him his cane, and the noirette gingerly grasps his elbows to pull him up.

The man’s aging face lights up. “Merci beaucoup, young man.” He turns to face her. “You as well, young lady.”

Both teens smile warmly at him, and Bianca locked eyes with the boy’s briefly before he turns around and gasps, seeing the stern faces of both adults. He grudgingly walks towards them and Bianca turns her attention towards the elder. “Are you,” she pants in between, “alright?”

“Oui, I’m okay. But what about you, young lady? You’re very out of breath and incredibly flushed.”

She brushes it off with a breathy laugh. “I’m fine. I was just running because I’m late for school.” Then she gasps, her gray eyes blown wide. “School! Uh, excusez-moi, I must go!”

Jogging towards the entrance again, she sees the boy and the adults bickering before she sees the boy hang his head in defeat, the large man putting a tough hand on his back. The girl can see the sadness on his face. _Oh, to heck with it. I’m already late!_

“Wait!” she calls out to them. The trio stops and turns towards her, the blond’s faces contorted in confusion as she approaches him and the large man getting into a defensive stance.

She only gives the big man a beaming smile and reaches into her tassel bag, pulling out the aluminum foil. Unwrapping it, she sees two chocolate croissants inside, and hands one to the boy.

“Hey, I don’t know what’s going on, and it’s none of my business, but,” she puts her two index fingers to her cheeks and sticks her tongue out a bit, looking at her nose to get a cross eyed look, “cheer up!”

She drops her hands suddenly and her mouth stretches, showing her teeth as her face switches from goofy to panicked. “Uh! But I _really_ need to go. Don’t look so upset now; good things will come eventually!” She gives him finger guns and a wink before running up the stairs of the school, stumbling on a step due to her haste.

Adrien looks at the croissant in his hand as Nathalie’s blue eyes glare at the girl’s back. “She was rather odd.”

Looking up, Adrien’s green eyes see her nearly crash into the door before she pushes it open, disappearing from his sight. He lets out a small laugh. “I thought she was funny.”

Nathalie turns to glare at him now, and his face falls. Getting into the car with Nathalie on his left, he looks at the pastry in his hand before nibbling on it. _Good things come eventually, huh._

With all this happening, neither party was aware of the elderly man smiling knowingly.

* * *

After asking a student, Bianca hurriedly makes her way to Mademoiselle Bustier’s classroom. Swinging the door open, the girl panted heavily, surprising her teacher. She takes a big gulp of air, slowly straightening herself as she does so. “Bonjour, Madame! My name is Bianca and I’m new here! Je suis désolée for being so late!”

The woman looks at her with wide turquoise eyes before giggling. “Well, that was quite an entrance! Bienvenue to our school! I have been notified of your arrival, so it’s okay! May I see your schedule?”

Giving her teacher her schedule, the older woman eyes it before nodding and returning it to her. “Well you don’t have sports, so you may go to the library with the rest of your classmates.”

Relieved that she wasn’t in trouble, Bianca gave a beaming smile. “Oui. Merci beacoup, Madame.”

“Mademoiselle (1) Bustier,” she corrects.

Bianca flushes in embarrassment. “Désolée!”

The woman only laughs. “It’s not a problem, Bianca. Now, run along!” She quickly gives the girl directions to the library as well.

The noirette nods, and follows her teacher’s instructions to the library. Opening the large doors, she notices the small amount of students in the room. She shifts awkwardly, seeing the students already sitting and talking with their friends. She absentmindedly begins to walk, trying to figure out if she should talk to someone or keep to herself right now.

She catches sight of two girls chatting on one side, one with dark skin and deep red hair and another with fair skin and dark blue hair. Before she could gather her courage, a deep rumble shakes the building, making her and her fellow students stumble. All the students gathered around a large screen that showed the school’s cameras.

“What is that?!” one student pointed out.

Outside is a large stone…  _something_ , and it obviously wasn’t happy with the way it screams, “KIIIIIIIIIM!”

All the students scream and ran, except for her, the red haired girl, and the blue haired girl, until the red haired girl turns around excitedly and ran towards the exit.

“Hey, where are you going?!” the fair skinned girl asks.

The redhead then turns and answers, “Where there are supervillains there’s always superheroes! No way I’m missing this!”

_Well, she’s not wrong._ Looking at the camera, Bianca sees the stone monster pick up a car and destroy the camera outside. The blue haired girl cringes, and Bianca runs up to her and grabs her wrist, startling her.

“We should go,” she tells her. “It’s not safe.”

Her bluebell eyes are wide as Bianca pulls her out of the library. Quickly trekking the school to the exit, the noirette keeps the girl behind her before quietly opening the doors of the school, checking to see if the monster was still outside.

Luckily, it wasn’t, so Bianca opens the doors and drags the girl outside. Serious gray eyes meet fearful blue ones. “Go on home. We don’t know if that thing will return.”

“Ivan…”

“Quoi?” Bianca asks.

“His name is Ivan. He’s a classmate,” the girl answers, visibly fidgeting. “How was he able to transform? I don’t understand!”

“I don’t either… but all I know is that it’s best for us to go home. So go on, uh…” Bianca trails off, not knowing the girl’s name.

“Marinette,” the girl answers, eyes timidly looking up at her.

The black haired girl smiles. “Bianca. Don’t worry, Marinette, everything will be okay!”

“How do you know that?” Marinette asks.

Bianca gives her a wink. “I just do!” And a goofy smile with her tongue sticking out.

Marinette just looks stunned before Bianca turns on her heels running towards the direction of her house. “Stay safe!” she calls out to Marinette before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Sure enough, when she got home, her mother _and_ her father were there. Today was her father’s first day of school too. His first day of teaching at one of the most prestiges high school, but with the stone monster— _Ivan_ —on the loose, he and the rest of the school was urged to go home. After reassuring her worried parents, she rushed to her room and locked the door.

Opening her purse, Zariff flew up with a worried expression. **_“Zariff, what is that?! What’s going on?!”_**

**_“An Akuma…”_** He answers.

**_“A what?”_ **

**_“An Akuma. There is one Miraculous, a pretty strong Miraculous, too, that can give people powers. Its use was to create temporary superheroes in case something were to happen. But it looks like it got into the wrong hands,”_** Zariff explains.

**_“Is there anything we can do?!”_** Bianca asks desperately.

The Kwami only shakes his head sadly. **_“Unfortunately, no. There’s only one Miraculous that can pure these Akumas: the Ladybug Miraculous, and I don’t even know if it’s here in Paris.”_**

The girl begins to anxiously pace her room. **_“But we can’t just sit around and do nothing!”_**

**_“Bee, this is completely out of your area! You’ve only fought street criminals and regular humans in Chicago. Fighting an akumatized villain is completely different than fighting people back home!”_ **

She turns to face him, betrayal glossing over her eyes. **_“Don’t you think I know that?!”_** She thinks of how bigger and stronger Ivan looks.

She looks down sadly. **_“I know that…”_** she whispers softly, **_“but we can’t let innocent people get hurt either. I was chosen to protect Chicago, and now,”_** she gently traces her index finger along her headband, her Miraculous. **_“Now, I’m chosen to protect Paris.”_**

Zariff was too stunned to say anything before sharp gray eyes pierced up at him. “Zariff, _transformez-moi!!!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I've read lots of Miraculous fanfics that always start out with the Stormy Weather episode. NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT, OF COURSE, but if I want Bianca and Adrien to have something, what better way than all the way to the beginning, before Adrien had feelings for Ladybug?
> 
> (1) Mademoiselle is our version of Miss. Miss Bustier has called herself "mademoiselle", a title that she is not married. Madame is for women who are married. Bianca's mom would be called "Madame LeClaire" because she's married to Bianca's dad
> 
> This episode will either be broken into two or three parts, btw, so more to come!


	4. Cœur de Pierre Partie 2

**[PLEASE READ MY JOURNAL](https://www.quotev.com/RosesForClocks/journal/5139338/Untitled), GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!**

* * *

The heroine jumps from rooftop to rooftop, hastily trying to locate the stone monster: Cœur de Pierre, Stone Heart. In doing so, she skidded to a stop, surprised to see two people in black and red tangled together on an elongated baton.

 _I thought there were no other heroes in Paris._ Then again, Zariff _did_ say he didn’t know. _Guess here’s the answer. That costume she’s wearing. Could it be?_

She jumps down and lands a small distance away from the two, hearing the cat boy speak, “Salut! You can say I’m glad you dropped by!”

 _Oh, God._ She rolls her eyes.

The _ladybug_ girl begins to speak. “I’m sorry! I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Of course you didn’t,” the swan heroine says, surprising the two.

She helps them down, and the cat boy gives the two girls a beaming smile. “You two must be the partners my Kwami told me about! I’m…” he looks away, humming thoughtfully, “Chat Noir! Ouais, Chat Noir! And you two?”

 _Well, I was White Swan in Chicago, so I guess I’ll be—_ “Cygne Blanc,” the noirette introduces curtly.

They both turn to the ladybug heroine, who was busy trying to free her yo-yo from the baton. “And me, I’m Ma—” she finally frees it, hitting Chat Noir in the process.

He yelps, fiercely rubbing his head to relieve the pain. Cygne Blanc resists the urge to smirk. The red clad heroine looks at him in apprehension. “I’m… Maladroit… I’m so terribly Maladroit…”

Chat Noir picks up the baton and smiles at her reassuringly. “Relax, Miss Maladroit, I’m starting out too!” He looks at the swan. “But I’ve heard you aren’t, so maybe you could teach us!”

 _Uh, not exactly true but…_ Cygne Blanc just gives him an unamused glance. “Sure,” she responds dismissively.

The blond just stares at her with furrowed brows. _What’s her problem?_ He was about to call out his new teammate before a loud rumble startled the group of heroes.

They turn their attention forward, seeing a building collapse, no doubt due to the akumatized boy. Both the swan and cat’s faces grew serious, and with a throw of her fan and a leap from his baton, two out of the three heroes made their way to toward the sound.

“Hey, where are you going?!” the pig tailed girl calls out.

Cygne Blanc ignored her, focusing on the sound as Chat Noir answers her. “To save Paris, non?!” He turns his attention to the swan that was _supposed_ to be next to him, only to see that she was further away from him. He glares at her back before moving to follow her.

* * *

The swan and cat arrive to see Cœur de Pierre cornering a young boy, whom Cygne Blanc assumes as Kim, the one who caused Ivan to be what he is now. Chat Noir doesn’t waste any time and puts his baton between the two, Cygne Blanc wrapping her fan around Kim and pulling him to safety.

Cold gray eyes stare into surprised ones. “You okay?” she asks.

Kim gives a nod. “Uh, oui, merci.”

She lets him go and turns to face the villain. “Bien. You should go. It’s not safe.”

The boy didn’t need to be told twice and did just that as Cygne Blanc got into a defensive stance, standing next to her new partner. He gives a somewhat relaxed pose. “Hey, you should pick on someone your own size!”

Her brow twitched underneath her mask. _Oh, great. Another Dark Vulture._

“I bet you’re talking about yourself, huh?”

Cœur de Pierre swings his hand down on the two heroes, and both dodge the attack. He strikes again, aiming for Cygne Blanc, and she dodges the attack again with a smooth backflip. It was a small dance of striking and blocking until both cat and swan got their weapons ready and finally gave their first hit to the villain. However, they didn’t get the damage they wanted. Instead, Cœur de Pierre _grew_ in size and strength.

The two step away a bit. “Where is the coccinelle?!” the heroine hisses.

“I don’t know,” the boy answers before they both had to move to avoid the fist slamming down on them. The dance repeats, and both heroes couldn’t hit the stone villain this time due to his strength increasing if he gets hit.

The stone villain picks up the soccer goal and tries to slam it down on the young heroes. They both dodged it on time, and the goal bounced. It hovered above the young redhead that Bianca met earlier, signifying the pain that could come if it lands on her.

Luckily, Chat Noir thought fast, and threw his baton between the gap of the stadium entrance. It elongated, and saved the girl from any pain as the goal bounced on the surface of the baton and lands a couple feet away from the spectacled girl. While both heroes were temporarily distracted, Cœur de Pierre catches them both in one hand.

“What are you waiting for, coccinelle-girl? Everyone is counting on you!” the red haired teen calls out.

The swan girl continues her struggle to free herself and her new partner, but she does glance at the ladybug heroine. _C’mon, partner! I know you’re new, and I know you’re scared, but you can do it! You’re our only hope! ……….. Wow that’s cliché._

She continues to focus on struggling before she sees red skid across the field. Her female partner holds onto the string of her yo-yo, signifying that she wrapped it around the villain. She glares at him. “It’s not nice to abuse animals!”

She then gives a harsh tug, making the stone villain fall and freeing the two heroes. Cygne Blanc stumbles a bit, but rights herself with a few flips then gracefully lands on her feet, light as a feather. Meanwhile Chat Noir was his own definition of grace, stumbling and sliding on his back before the other goal’s net caught him, stopping him from going either further.

Both heroines run to catch up with him. The red clad heroine looks at the other two with a guilty expression. “Sorry I took so much time, Cygne Blanc, Chat Noir.”

The swan thought it was best to say nothing, so Chat Noir took it upon himself to say something. “No worries, coccinelle-girl! And now, let’s break some rocks!”

The swan’s eyes tighten, and she nimbly grabs the cat’s belt that was designed to be his tail, yanking his back. “Hey, chaton stupide, did you not learn _anything_ when we struck at him?!”

She can see him bristle, clearly agitated about being called stupid. “HEY—!”

She lets him go, not caring that he flailed around to catch his balance. “Each hit makes him bigger and stronger, so we need another approach.”

“Agreed,” the other heroine chimes.

Chat Noir ignores her and glares at the swan. “Oh, ouais, and what would that be?” he asks sarcastically.

Cygne Blanc returns his glare and challenging stance. “Something not as stupid as head rushing to a villain with attacks that won’t work.”

However, the cat only smirks at her smugly. “HA! Says you! We have our powers!”

Once he says that, he gets into a pose to summon his power. “Cataclysm!” He clenches his hand, grasping the ball of magic, and his fist matches the dark magic and surrounds his right hand with it.

He brings his confident face closer to the swan. “Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch.”

 _So can Dark Vulture. You aren’t special._ Gray eyes roll as the ladybug heroine pipes up, looking just as unimpressed as her. “Me, I don’t need superpowers to destroy anything…”

The cat boy walks over to the other side of the goal, touching pole. _You idiot,_ Cygne Blanc thinks as the other heroine warns him about doing that. Chat Noir ignored the two girls and beams happily, seeing the whole goal rust and collapse. “Cool! And now, it’s just us two! Say your goodbyes, you walking rock!”

“Chat Noir, wait!” She turns to the swan. “Aren’t you going to stop him?!”

“No,” she replies coldly. “If he’s not listening to us, he has to learn the hard way.”

Sure enough, Chat Noir finally brings his hand down on the foot of the villain, and pats around when he realizes the akumatized stone boy didn’t crumble. “Uh-oh.” He glances up at his foe. “I’m under the impression it’s a one-time use power…” He waves innocently with a nervous smile before Cœur de Pierre pulls his foot backwards and gives the cat a strong kick.

The ladybug cringes at that, and the swan girl only shakes her head in disappointment. He slides between the girls and hastily sits up, seeing the two girls glare at him.

“And now you have five minutes left until you detransform. Did your Kwami not explain anything to you or what?”

“Er, it seems I was too much in a hurry to start to listen to him.”

“You’re an idiot,” Cygne Blanc states.

Before they can start bickering, the red clad heroine turns to the swan. “And you? What’s your power?”

 _It’s not something that could be translated but…_ “Featherance.”

The other girl furrows her brows from beneath her mask. “Quoi?”

The noirette sighs, showing them her fans. “Featherance. I dance around with my fans, and the feathers on these fans cyclone the enemy, momentarily immobilizing and obscuring their sight. They can’t see us, but we can see them.”

The pig tailed girl just shook her head. “Maybe that won’t work on this one.” _Meh, she’s not exactly wrong. If I immobilize him, we still don’t have a chance since we don’t know where the Akuma is._

The ladybug heroine instead got into position. “Okay, my turn. Lucky Charm!” She throws her yo-yo up into the air, the toy spinning in the air. Magic begins to spit from the toy, circling up in the air, and finally forming an object.

The heroine catches it, surprised by the item. Cygne Blanc blinks. “A…sports suit?”

Chat Noir only gives a teasing smirk. “Super (1), your power!”

The girl stares at the suit thoughtfully. “My Kwami told me that we need to break the object the Esskuma is hidden in. Er, no, I mean, the Akuma.”

Chat Noir points at the villain who was slowly approaching the three. “Except that here, he doesn’t have anything on him. He’s all stone.”

Cygne Blanc squints. _Maybe not…_

“Did you see his hand?” The red clad heroine voices the noirette’s thoughts. “He’s keeping it closed. He never opens it. It’s like those Russian dolls! The object is not on him; it’s hidden in his fist!”

“So what’s your plan?” The swan questions the girl.

She doesn’t answer right away, analyzing the area first before exclaiming an excited, “This!” She points at the water house just below her, tying the suit around the nozzle. She then wraps her yo-yo around Chat Noir, surprising him.

“Go with the flow,” she reassures him. “Trust me.” She then begins to spin him around, like an Olympian preparing for the hammer throw.

 _Oh, I know where this is going!_ Cygne Blanc begins to run to the monster, jumping just in time as Chat Noir was thrown. Two of the heroes were caught in Cœur de Pierre’s hand. He glares down at them, ready to unleash his wrath before a voice caught his attention.

“You won’t catch me!”

The pig tailed girl jumps up with a knowing smile, and sure enough, he catches the heroine with his other hand, dropping a dark purple object.

“And now, Alya! Turn on the tap!” She shouts at the dark skinned girl.

 _Wait, how did she know her name?_ Cygne Blanc furrows her brows, but the thought quickly left when the girl turned on the tap, making the body suit expand and freeing the ladybug girl.

The girl quickly runs to the dark purple stone and stomps on it, destroying it. As soon as she did, a dark purple butterfly escapes from the broken item, and the red heroine watches it fly away with a happy smile.

With the Akuma gone, Ivan returned to normal; and with nothing holding them anymore, Chat Noir and Cygne Blanc fell to the ground. The cat falls on his bottom, and the swan catches herself and lands on her feet. The stones around them disappear, and Ivan is on the ground rubbing his head.

The swan helps her partner up, and glances over at the ladybug heroine with a smirk. “Looks like she got over her hesitance.”

Chat Noir glances at her with an excited gleam. “She was awesome! I can’t believe we have someone that cool on our side!”

He walked himself into that one. The noirette couldn’t help herself. “Ouais, and I can’t believe I got stuck with someone as lame as you,” she sneers.

His happy stare then turns into a glare. “Hey! You know, I’m sick of your—!”

She didn’t care to hear his statement as she turns towards the pig tailed heroine and walks her way over. She gives the new heroine a small, gentle smile. “Hey, you did amazing back there.”

Chat Noir pops up from her side, making her smile drop. “Oui! You were amazing, Miss, er…coccinelle! You rocked it!”

Wide bluebell eyes look at the two before the girl smiles at them both. “We all rocked it!”

The three circle around and fist bump. “Bien joué!”

Suddenly, Chat Noir’s Miraculous rang out. Cygne Blanc glances at the ring then back to her male partner. “You should go. We can’t know each other’s civilian identities.”

He looks back at her. “Well, even with your attitude, I have to say it was so cool!” He bows to the two girls before running towards the corner of the stadium. “We’ll do this again soon, okay!?” he calls out before leaving via his baton.

The swan themed heroine turns towards her other partner, giving her a smile. “I have to agree. And don’t worry. You’ll be great,” she reassures her before tossing one of her fans, leaving the stadium as well.

* * *

Bianca was nestled on her bed, watching the news on her small TV. Sure enough, her and her partners were the main topic, and she watches as the redhead from earlier—Alya, she remembers—question her new female partner. “Are you the one who’s going to protect Paris now? Where do you get your powers from? Were you bitten by a radioactive coccinelle?!” Bianca stifles a laugh at that. “Oh, I have so many questions to ask you, Mademoiselle…errr…Mademoiselle…”

Her bug partner, who was uncomfortable from the questions and was leaving to escape them, turns around to answer this single question. “Uh… ** _Ladybug (2)_**. Call me Ladybug.” She then turns to leave again.

“Ladybug?! This is so awesome!”

 _Ladybug_ is then seen escaping via yo-yo, and the scene cuts there. The headline of the news reads “A Superheroine in Paris!” as the woman anchor continues to inform the viewers. “And so it’s thanks to these amateur images that Parisians now know their savior’s identity.”

Bianca lets out a beaming smile, happy for her new partner. **_“Looks like she’ll stick around now!”_**

Zariff hovered around her, matching her smile as he peers at her. **_“You did great out there, Bee!”_** He then nuzzles her cheek. **_“I’m proud of you!”_**

 ** _“Awww.”_** Bianca blushes shyly. **_“Thanks, bud.”_**

The Kwami then floats down to the table in front of them where the TV was, picking a small piece of the chocolate that was given to him and nibbling on it before they both turn their attention to the screen, the mayor of Paris now on the screen. “And it is with an immense joy that I announce to you that we will organize a grand party to celebrate the new protectors of our city, Ladybug, Cygne Blanc, and Chat Noir!”

Bianca then gets up to stretch, deciding to organize her backpack and purse due to her rushed morning today. **_“Well, not bad for a first day, huh, Zariff?”_**

He flies towards her, carrying the chocolate with him. **_“I was hoping you’d make friends today, but with what happened. I guess not.”_**

Bianca shrugs. **_“It’s fine. My duties will always be first.”_**

The swan only shakes his head. **_“But you still need to enjoy your life, Bee.”_**

The American girl turns to face her Kwami, eyes locking. She gives him a gentle smile. **_“Zariff, I’m fine, really. I was chosen to protect, and that’s always my top priority, but I won’t disregard my life either. So don’t worry.”_**

She knows her Kwami’s only concerned, and she knows he doesn’t exactly agree with heroes being chosen this young, but she means it. She never once saw her duties as a nuisance, and while her Kwami does feel guilty that it could meddle with her life, she knows he wouldn’t have it any other way either; her being White Swan—now Cygne Blanc—and being her Kwami.

There was a small silence before an alert rang out from the TV. They both turn to face the television. “While Paris was ready to celebrate the appearance of the three new superheroes Ladybug, Cygne Blanc, and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic blows over the capital as dozens of people change into stone monsters. It’s simply unbelievable! For now, these Cœur de Pierres seem to be inactive—still as statues. What will become of these statues? Will they awaken one day, or stay still for eternity?”

Bianca stands up suddenly. **_“Zariff, what’s going on?!”_**

He swiftly turns to her. **_“You captured the Akuma, right?”_**

 ** _“Capture?”_** the girl questions.

 ** _“Remember what I said? Only the ladybug Miraculous can purify these things. If an Akuma isn’t captured and purified, the Akuma can multiply. So if Ivan feels negative emotions again, then the Akuma can turn him back into_** Cœur de Pierre. **_If he transforms back, he can control all the transformed people and they’ll be his army. Ladybug will have to capture the main Akuma, in this case, Ivan, if he transforms again, and purify it.”_**

Bianca puts a hand to her head, absorbing this information. _So we really_ can’t _do anything without Ladybug, Chat Noir and I._ Shaking her head, the noirette deeply inhales and straightens herself. “I’m not worried. I have faith in Ladybug. I know she’ll help take care of this mess.”

 

 

 

 

**_But would she really?_ **

* * *

Bianca rubs her eyes, clad in her pj’s still. Her mom was serving her breakfast with the TV on and her dad left earlier because, you know, high school. The girl was chewing on the omelet her mom made for her. She picks up her apple juice, keeping a close eye on what the news is saying. “The Cœur de Pierres spread all across Paris still show no sign of activity. Security cordons have been set around them.”

The screen then switches to the mayor. “We are still looking for a way to give these people their appearances back. But for now, we don’t have any clue.”

The news anchorwoman returns. “Let’s hope the new guardian angels of Paris, Ladybug, Cygne Blanc, and Chat Noir, will reappear soon to save these innocent people.”

Dawn, who has also eating breakfast with her daughter, turns to face her. **_“Wow, but what are the odds that White Swan would be here? I mean, she did mention she would have to relocate. So that’s why she’s here! She must have been needed here because of these stone monsters!”_**

Bianca sweat nervously. **_“Yeah, Mom, that must be it!”_**

The dark haired woman turns back to the TV, her mother’s blue eyes grim. **_“Still, this is terrible. I never would have thought monsters would appear in Paris.”_**

_Me neither._

Dawn looks at the time, gasping. **_“Oh, dear, Anca, you should get dressed. School starts in a little bit.”_**

The girl nods, finishing her breakfast and feeling apprehensive about the day.

* * *

Walking towards her collège, Bianca scrolls through the Ladyblog, a blog that the girl, Alya, made in admiration to Ladybug. Of course, the blog mentions her and Chat Noir, but it seems like the redhead has an obvious favorite. The girl smirks in amusement. _Nothing wrong with that, though._

She finally arrives to her school, where it seems like everyone and their mother was talking about what happened the other day. She looks around, and sure enough, there’s Ivan, surrounded by a group of kids.

The noirette discreetly makes her way there, keeping a good distance away from the group while still being able to listen in. She pretends she’s on her phone.

“So you don’t remember _anything_?”

“You should have seen it. You totally flipped. It was totes off the hook!”

“Seriously!” _Kim…_ “You straight up wanted to pulverize me!”

Away from the group is a small girl with colorful dreads, looking at Ivan shyly and a bit worried. She gasps when she locks eyes with Ivan, turning her head away.

“Désolé…” Ivan apologizes. “It wasn’t really me.”

Bianca then hears a scornful giggle, and she looks away from her phone to give a sharp glance at the culprit. It turns out to be a blond girl dressed in yellow. “You know what they say: ‘once a monster, always a monster’!”

The large boy rightfully scowls at her before angrily getting up, walking away from the group and brushing past Bianca. The blonde adds more salt to the wound. “Parfait, we’ll feel safer without you!”

The noirette had enough. _We don’t need Ivan to be angry again._ She stuffs her phone in her purse (being mindful of Zariff, of course) before walking over to the blonde girl. She stops in front of her, pursing her lips and hands on her hips, gray eyes glaring into deep blues. “And what exactly do you gain from bullying Ivan, huh?”

Everyone stares at the new girl in surprise, and the blond girl only laughs. “Oh? Look what we have here, Sabrina!” She addresses the small spectacled girl with fiery hair and aqua eyes. “So we finally meet the stupide Américaine girl that’s joined our class!”

 _Oh, how original, going straight where I come from, huh?_ Gray eyes roll. Before she could retort, someone came to her defense.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Alya calls out.

“Oh, look, the heroine steps up again!” The blonde mockingly calls. “Just because the TV broadcasted your awful recording of the three superheroes doesn’t mean you should get big-headed!” She then blows and pops her bubble in front of Alya’s face.

“You’re just a filthy little—!” Alya grits out.

But the blonde wasn’t done. “Oh, watch out! She’s angry! She’s gonna rip her shirt and transform into an enormous monster full of muscles!”

Bianca just steps in and grabs Alya’s arm, glaring at the blonde. “Forget it. There’s no point in arguing with stupid.”

The blonde gaps at the inky haired girl as she pulls Alya away. “Do you know who I am?!” The teen ignores her, but mutters, “A pest,” under her breath.

That remark calms Alya down a bit, and she turns to the girl. She gives her a smile. “So, you’re the new girl, huh?”

Bianca returns her friendly face with her own beaming smile. “Yep! Name’s Biance LeClaire,” she then winks and sticks her tongue out a bit, making a peace sign, “nice to meet ‘cha!”

The dark skinned girl laughs a bit, hazel eyes filled with amusement. "Well, I'm Alya," she then turns to Marinette, “and this is Marinette.”

The midnight haired girl rubs her arm sheepishly. “Uh, yeah, we kinda met already.”

Before Alya could question her friend, a new voice calls out. “Uh, salut, Chloé!”

The blonde from earlier, _Chloé,_ turns and to see…the blond boy from the other day!

Chloé then turns excited. “ _Adri-chou (3)! You’ve come!_ ” she giggles happily before running towards the boy, happily embracing him and squealing. This caused a commotion.

_“It’s Adrien Agreste!”_

_“So it’s really true.”_

_“Oh, he’s even more beautiful in real life…”_

During this, the three girls were separated. Bianca quickly tries to find them, but instead shrugs it off. _I’ll see them in class anyway._

She begins her trek to class, and when she arrives, she awkwardly stands in front of the classroom, not knowing where to sit due to being late yesterday. She hears loud talking outside, and in comes in the pest from earlier and Françoise Dupont’s new heartthrob. Chloé shoves Bianca to the side, and points to the very front row. “So this’ll be your seat, Adri-chou! I saved it for you, so like this, you’ll be right in front of me!”

_Wow. I feel sorry for him._

The blond looks at who Chloé shoved, and his bright green eyes widen when he sees who it was. “Oh! It’s you!”

 _“Her?!”_ Chloé asks in disgust.

He ignores her warning and walks up to the gray eyed girl. She gives him a friendly smile. “Salut! See, I told you good things would come!”

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. “You could say that.”

Bianca only pouts at him. “Aw, don’t say that! I’m sure many good things have happened to you! Anyway, I’m Bianca,” she gives him the same greeting she gave Alya: a wink, tongue stuck out, and a peace sign, “Bianca LeClaire. Howzit!”

Adrien only gives her an amused smile. “Adrien Agreste.”

The two couldn’t talk much anymore because Chloé tugged on his arm, pulling him away from the girl and harshly glaring at her. “Ignore her, Adri-chou. Don’t waste your breath on American trash.”

Bianca glares at the blonde harshly, and Adrien gives her an apologetic glance before sitting in his “seat”, next to a dark skinned boy with glasses.

Considering that Mademoiselle Bustier wasn’t here, she decides to pick a random seat, sitting two rows away from Adrien and his new seat mate.

She returns her attention to Chloé, and sees her take out her gum, giving it to Sabrina. The redhead then put it on a seat.

_What—?!_

“Hey!” Looks like Adrien beat her to the punch. “What are you doing?!”

“The two who sit here were rude to me yesterday. They need to be put back in their place. I’m just teaching them to respect me, nothing more.”

_You don’t get respect from the way you’re acting._

“Chloé, are you sure you _have_ to do this?” Adrien question, kneeling down to pick the gum off the seats.

The girl only giggles. “You still have much to learn, Adri-chou.” She sits down in front of Bianca, and the girl cringes. _Maybe I should move…_

“Let the expert handle this.”

_Handle what, being a brat?_

Alya and Marinette walk into the room, gasping when they see Adrien kneeling near the seats. The black haired girl purses her lips and furrows her brows in worry. _Wait, by the way they’re acting, they must sit there, and with the way Adrien is positioned… Oh, non._

Marinette angrily storms up to him. “Hey! What the heck are you doing?!”

The blond flinches, and turns to face the fuming girl. “Oh, uh, I…”

Sabrina and Chloé begin to laugh, and Adrien turns to face them. Marinette just gets even more upset. “Okay, I get it. Good job, you three, very funny.”

Adrien hurriedly stands up, eyes wide. “Non, non! I was trying to take _off_ the gum!”

The blue haired girl only gets into his face. “Oh, ouais?!” she asks sarcastically.

She then bends down to try and take off the gum herself. When that fails, she pulls out a napkin and covers it up. Disappointed blue eyes meet frantic green ones. “You’re friends with Chloé, is that it?”

It’s the blond’s turn to be upset. “Why does everyone keep telling me this?!”

Marinette then gives him one last glare before both teens sit down, one angrily and the other dejectedly.

But, of course, Chloé had to make things worse. “You see what I mean, now?” she calls to Adrien, who only sighs sadly.

Bianca only watches the two, her own face sad. _Some morning this has been._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE WITH THE ORIGINS!!!!
> 
> 1.) "Super" is something that can be a bit tricky to translate. In French, it can mean 'cool, awesome'. 
> 
> 2.) I know I said any English spoken in here will be in bold italics, so I'm only putting "Ladybug" in that format just this once to show that her name is spoken in English. Basically, it's just me being extra and emphasizing her hero name.
> 
> 3.) -chou is another thing that gets lost in translation. It's basically a term of endearment, and if you speak another language (like me, and my example is Spanish) it's the version of -ito/-ita, -chan/-kun, etc.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism always welcomed! So don't be shy, now ;)


	5. Cœur de Pierre Partie 3

Soon enough, Mlle. (1) Bustier is taking roll call. “Agreste, Adrian.”

Adrien pauses slightly before the boy next to him nudges him. Something must have struck him because Adrien suddenly stands up straight with his hand in the air, yelling, “PRÉSENT!”.

The whole class giggles, even Mlle. Bustier gives an amused smile. The blond boy seems a bit embarrassed, but does laugh it off, giving the dark skinned boy a fist bump.

Bianca lets a sympathetic smile creep up. _I feel you, Agreste. I feel you._

The teacher still continues on with roll call. “Bourgeois, Chloé.”

“Présent!” the blonde calls out.

“Bruel, Ivan—”

Ivan kicks the door in. Literally.

He’s back as Cœur de Pierre.

“PRÉSEEEEENT!” The villain soon gets a determined look. “MYLÈÈÈÈNE!”

All the students get up and scramble, Bianca running around them. Ivan soon grabs the small girl with dreads she saw earlier; Mylène.

Of course the girl was scared. “Non! Let go of me, Ivan!”

“I’m not Ivan anymore. I’m Cœur de Pierre!”

The noirette didn’t stick around to hear more before deciding to run towards the girls’ room, the school slowly emptying as students continued to run towards the exit. She shoves the bathroom door open, surveying the empty room before opening her purse.

 ** _“Welp, talk about enjoying my official first day, huh? And barely getting by roll call!”_** Bianca jokes.

Her Kwami only gives her an unamused stare, and the girl pouts, rolling her eyes. **_“Oh, lighten up, Zariff! I’m kidding.”_**

**_“Well, I’m not. I just wanted you to enjoy today!”_ **

**_“It’s okay, Zariff. Besides, we have work to do._** Zariff, transformez-moi!”

Bianca tilts her head back as Zariff gets pulled into her Miraculous, the white beads of her headband glow before feathers took their place, the big bead on the left side of her temple going from white to silver with five white feather designs.

Raising her right hand to her face, she swipes it from left to right as a white mask with black outlines near her eyes, concealing her identity. Both her hands run through her hair—her bangs being tucked neatly under her feathered headband and her hair being tied up in a neat, tight bun. Arching her body, a white spandex suit engulfs her as the feet and hands are a silver color and her collar covered in a silver, feather pattern. A thick set of pearl white tail feathers sprouted near her bottom as twin white feathered fans with golden tassels appear on either side of her hips.

She does a small pirouette before raising her left leg into the air, spinning with her arms up and balanced. She curves her torso and arms, balancing on her left foot with her right leg out. With her right arm high above her head, her body straightens out, but is still curved a little before she strikes a pose: right foot crossing the left with her torso shifting slightly to the left, right arm lowered and left arm raised above her head.

She was now Cygne Blanc. [*](http://musiclover3212.tumblr.com/post/173881004857/just-gonna-leave-this-here)

* * *

Exiting the school, Cygne Blanc sees Cœur de Pierre carrying both Myène and Chloé.

“I think you’re not fully aware of who I am,” she hears the blonde say. “My father, he’s the mayor of Paris. He’s gonna make the police step in; the army! In short, the entire cavalry!”

She soon sees her cat partner make an appearance. “Let’s not forget the superheroes!” Chat Noir then hits the villain with his baton.

_The stupid cat forgot already, didn’t he?!_

Sure enough, Cœur de Pierre only gets bigger and stronger. “Désolé!” he apologizes.

“You should be sorry, you stupide chaton!” Cygne Blanc scolds.

Chat Noir cringes when he sees his swan partner. _Ugh,_ her.

Chloé didn’t look amused either. “You mean the super incompetent?!”

The akumatized boy only mocks Chloé. “You wanted the cavalry, eh? Well, here it comes!”

As soon as he said that, many other Cœur de Pierres started running in, surrounding the two heroes. “Catch them!” the original stone villain calls out.

Fists slam against the ground, aiming to hurt the swan and cat duo. While the two are so focused on dodging, they don’t see Ivan walking away with the two girls he has in his hands.

* * *

The swan grabs her partner by the tail, pulling him out of the way of a giant incoming fist. “Where is Ladybug?!” Cygne Blanc yells, feeling frustrated by the lack of progress.

“Je n’ai sais pas!” Chat Noir responds. “Ladybug, if you can hear me, we wouldn’t be against a little hand here!”

During the chaos, a car is thrown and aims straight for Alya, who was recording the encounter. The cat hero throws his baton to try to deflect the vehicle, but it doesn’t. Instead, it traps the redhead between the car and a building.

The swan heroine widens her eyes and twirls one of her fans, preparing to wrap it around the vehicle to free the girl. Before she could, though, she and her partner are captured by one of the stone monsters.

The two squirm to try and free themselves. “Let go of us, rock pile!”

Cygne Blanc could feel herself begin to panic. Hearing the commotions, Alya’s scream for help, not being able to do **_anything_** _. Ladybug, WHERE ARE YOU?!_

A few beats later, she hears a voice, “Chat Noir, extend your baton!”

Her cat partner soon frees himself and stumbles to the ground as a string wraps around the hand holding her. She’s soon freed, and she lands on her feet to see the one who freed her: Ladybug.

The red and black heroine wraps her yo-yo around Chat Noir, hanging him upside down on the lamp post she was crouching on. Cygne Blanc joins her, gracefully balancing herself on the lamp post. “Sorry for the delay, you two!”

The black cat puts his baton away. “ ** _My Lady_** , have I told you how much you knock me upside-down?” he says flirtatiously, giving the heroine a wink.

“Well, that would explain why you’re so moronic,” Cygne Blanc sneers.

“Okay, you know what, I’m so _sick_ of your attitude! What made you become this way?!”

She turns her head away from him, giving him a chilling glare. “I am not obligated to answer _you_ ,” she spats.

“We don’t have time to argue!” Ladybug calls out, and stone villains begin to circle the heroes. “We need to get away quickly!”

Cygne Blanc nods, agreeing with her and both heroines jump, Ladybug dragging Chat Noir. He’s soon freed and begins building jumping with the heroines, thoroughly confused. “Hey! We’re not taking care of them?!”

“Non!” Ladybug says. They finally arrive at their destination: The Eiffel Tower. “If we want to save them all, there’s only one we need to focus on.”

They look ahead, and see Ivan standing on the Eiffel Tower. “It’s this one.”

The police are surrounding him, and more stone monsters are swarming the monument as well. The mayor is there as well, a good distance away from the chaos and standing behind the barrier that was placed around the monument. “I demand you give me my daughter back!” the mayor yells through a megaphone.

“Papa!” Chloé screams.

Cœur de Pierre brings her up to his eye level. “You know what? With great pleasure.”

He then throws the blonde, causing her to scream. Cygne Blanc was the one who caught her, barely hearing her words in the wind. She locks eyes with Chloé, and the girl returns her stare, saying, “I didn’t swear.”

The swan only furrows her brows. _Swear what?_ “Quoi?” she questions.

She only shakes her head. _Whatever._ She then releases the girl, who enthusiastically hugs her father. “Oh, ma petite princesse,” he says affectionately, embracing her protectively.

“We can give the assault!” One of the officers says with a sling, the police following his order with their guns drawn.

“Wait, no!” Ladybug intervenes. “Don’t attack him! You’ll only make things worse!”

The officer was stubborn. “Non, we don’t need superheroes! So, please, let the professionals do it; you’ve already failed anyway!”

That struck something with the red clad heroine. “It’s true; he’s right.” She turns to face her two partners. “If I had captured Cœur de Pierre’s Akuma, all of this would be over.”

The girl sadly puts her face in her hands. “I’m really not cut out to be a superheroine.”

_Okay, that’s enough!_

Cygne Blanc storms up to Ladybug, grabbing her wrists so that she could see her face. “Okay, **stop.** Don’t talk such nonsense. You’re still new! There’s bound to be mistakes, and putting yourself down isn’t helping anyone. I would know,” she mumbles the last part, her partners giving her a questioning stare.

_No, don’t think about it. That’s in the past._

She easily snaps to and continues to glare into bluebell eyes. “You may have messed up the first time, but that’s why you’re here! To fix this mess and prove yourself! Screw those who don’t think you can do it, because _we do_.”

Ladybug’s eyes waver, and Chat Noir takes this as a cue to speak. “Exactly! Besides, without us, they won’t make it, and we’re going to prove it to them!”

 _“Trust us,”_ both cat and swan say, staring at the girl intensely.

The new heroine glances at her partners’ determined faces, feeling touched. Finally, she lets a smile creep up her lips. “Alright,” she says, “I trust you.”

Suddenly, the stone villain begins to hack violently, and everyone turns to attention. He releases a swarm of purple butterflies through his mouth, and then he himself collapses.

The insects fly around, and soon create a figure; a head. “Ladies and gentlemen,” the head speaks. “Listen to me carefully. Je suis Le Papillon.”

_Le Papillon?_

“Le Papillon?” her partners voice her thoughts.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir. Give me your Miraculous,” he demands. “The ladybug’s earrings and the black cat’s ring.” He then turns to Cygne Blanc, and in return she gives him the harshest glare. “And the swan might as well give up hers, for she’d be useless without the ladybug and cat.”

“Give me their Miraculous and everything will go back to normal. The people have suffered enough because of you!”

He’s soon interrupted by slow clapping, Ladybug slowly walking towards the tower. “Nice try, Papillon. But don’t reverse the roles; we all know who the supervillain is. _You’re_ the one who transformed all these innocent people into monsters of stone and rock! Papillon… It doesn’t matter how long it will take.” She takes a defensive stance. “But we’ll find you, and _you’ll_ be the one giving us your Miraculous!”

She whips out her yo-yo, running towards the tower and jumping towards Le Papillon’s level. Twirling her weapon, she says, “I’m freeing you from evil!” and rapidly swiping her yo-yo at Papillon, who yells in anger.

The butterflies dissipate, and Ladybug lands on a ledge of the tower. Everyone stares in awe of her as she slowly straightens herself, turning towards the people. “I’m making a promise to all of you,” she begins, “no matter when evil tries to hurt you, Ladybug, Cygne Blanc, and Chat Noir will do everything in their power to protect you!”

She presses her yo-yo and lifts it up in the air. In that action, thousands of pure white butterflies disperse. Everyone cheers, and Cygne Blanc turns to her cat partner with a triumphant smirk. “Well, guess we’ll be seeing each other more often, _partner._ ”

Chat Noir snaps out of his awed stare and returns her challenging glare. “Guess we will.”

Her smirk still on her face, she says, “Let’s get to it then, chaton!”

The two land beside Ladybug, postures defensive when Cœur de Pierre stands up with Mylène still in his hand. “Help!” the girl cries out. “Help me!”

“You will never take Mylène from me!”

He then leaps away from the heroes, his landing causing the heroes to fall. They quickly regain themselves, and see the villain getting ready to scale the tower.

“Help me!”

“Come, my stone men!”

The thumping from below indicated to the three heroes that more stone monsters were scaling the tower, aiming for them. Chat Noir looks below the ledge, confirming the fact.

He turns towards the heroines. “What do we do? We can’t even hit them!”

“Ouais, but we know where the Akuma is.” Ladybug turns to Cœur de Pierre scaling the tower.

“Of course, in his fist, the one holding Mylène. So?”

Ladybug has a thoughtful face on her. “Okay, we know he’s in love with her…”

 _How do you know? Maybe they’re just super close friends._ Cygne Blanc thinks sarcastically.

“Oh, that’s it!” She turns to the swan and cat. “We don’t have to separate Mylène from Cœur de Pierre, on the contrary, we have to bring them closer!” The heroine’s face turns dreamy. “They’re made for each other!” She snaps out of her haze. “But they don’t know it yet!”

With that, she makes her escape, swinging on her yo-yo. The swan and cat give each other confused glances. “Did you understand any of that?” Cygne Blanc questions.

“Nope,” he answers, “but I trust her.”

“Me too.” Cygne Blanc takes out one of her fans, twirling it. “Let’s go.” She soon throws her weapon, the string on the bottom of the fan elongating before she swings on it, trying to catch up with her ladybug partner and Chat Noir right behind her.

The heroes scale the Eiffel Tower, their goal—Ivan—in sight. The swan and cat stop just short, Ladybug continuing ahead.

“Help!” Mylène screams. “I’m scared of heights!”

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright!” Ladybugs assures her.

Cœur de Pierre yells in anger, a scream so powerful that it even pushes the helicopters that were hovering near him a little.

The two heroes below had their ears covered from the scream, but quickly right themselves when the stone monsters begin to circle them. Chat Noir and Cygne Blanc dodge an attack that was aimed at them, weapons drawn.

“And how do you intend to bring them closer than they already are?” the black cat yells.

“By using our powers!” Ladybug responds. She throws her yo-yo up into the air, the toy spinning in the air. Magic begins to spit from the toy, circling up in the air, and finally forming an object.

A parachute lands in Ladybug’s hands. “A parachute? And what do I do with this?”

Suddenly, both cat and swan are thrown up into the air, yelling. They land on their feet, the cat hero yelling, “Are you sure you know how to work your power?!”

“Well, we’ll see!” she responds.

Cygne Blanc glances at her cat partner. “Hey, make yourself scarce.”

“Quoi?!”

“Do what I say, chaton stupide! My Featherance will trap you, too. I’ll buy us some time; you look over Ladybug.”

Although not appreciating her attitude, Chat Noir nods, getting a good distance away from the white swan.

Some of the stone monsters attempted to follow her partner, but she didn’t give them chance. She gets into a defensive position, her twin fans spread out.

“Featherance!”

The beautiful, silky feathers on her weapons elongated and puffed out before detaching from the base. The feathers did not touch the ground; instead, they floated up and with a flick of her fan, they began to circle around the area where all the Cœur de Pierres were. A magical glow of white surrounded the monsters, and Chat Noir—and even Ladybug—stare in awe. Despite seeing flickers of white here and then, they can still see the villains.

Cygne Blanc dances on the edges of the tower’s balcony, keeping herself steady. She moves fluidly, her body gracefully twisting and turning in a beautiful dance.

Ladybug focuses though, and wrapping her yo-yo around Mylène and Cœur de Pierre. “Chat Noir, get ready!”

With a harsh tug, she forces Mylène to get closer to the villain, her lips brushing his mouth. The stone villain was so surprised that he lets go of the girl. She, luckily, grabs ahold of his digits. The item Ivan was holding falls, and Chat Noir, who was focusing on the fading cyclone, jumps off the tower when he sees the purple item.

He hits it hard, sending the item back Ladybug’s way before sticking his baton into one of the openings of the tower, catching himself.

“Okay, I got it!” the red clad heroine notifies her partners. She breaks the item, releasing the butterfly.

She touches the middle of her weapon, revealing a magical opening. “You’ve harmed enough, petite Akuma.” She swings her yo-yo like a pendulum before twirling it. “I’m freeing you from evil!”

Before she could purify the Akuma, Ivan turns back to normal. Now back to being a teen, he’s unable to keep himself up, resulting in him and Mylène falling from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug thought fast and resolves herself. She jumps off the tower, the parachute wrapped securely around her back. “Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!” she orders.

The cyclone of feathers faded completely, and the swan heroine quickly jumps off the tower to avoid the monsters. _I’ll meet them at the bottom,_ she thinks, knowing that her job was done and the rest was up to her partners.

Sure enough, the cat hero activates his Cataclysm. He touches the side of the tower, causing a spike to elongate. He catches Ivan, Ladybug passing the boys as she grabs onto Mylène. She throws her yo-yo, aiming for the Akuma that was fluttering away. Her weapon catches the creature, and she exclaims a loud, “Je t’ai eu!” before opening her parachute, causing her and the small girl to slowly and safely reach the ground.

Once their feet reach pavement, Cygne Blanc meets them, pulling the small girl up to her feet gently.

Ladybug opens her yo-yo, and out flutters the Akuma, all white instead of dark purple. “Bye-bye, petit papillon,” she waves. Taking off the parachute, she throws it up into the air.

 ** _“Miraculous Ladybug!”_** (2)

The parachute dissolves into tiny, glowing ladybugs, circling the area. Whatever they touched, made it seem like the chaos never happened: stone monsters returning to normal, the Eiffel Tower that had a bit of damage repaired. The ladybugs swirled around Paris, fixing all the damage that has occurred.

“Wow,” Cygne Blanc whispers, “look at this.”

Ladybug gives her a bright smile. “Ouais, it’s marvelous, and incredible. It’s… _Miraculous!_ ”

* * *

Chat Noir soon brings Ivan over, and the police slowly begin to disperse now that there was no threat. Ladybug walks up to Ivan and Mylène, who were glancing at each other awkwardly. She gives them a gentle smile and touches their shoulder. “You ought to have some things you want to say to each other, you two.”

Ivan was the first to speak (more like stammer) touching his index fingers together shyly. “Uh, erm…”

A small silence, before Ladybug pulls out a sheet of paper: the paper that contained the Akuma. “Maybe you should read the lyrics to his song,” the heroine says, handing the paper over to the small girl before walking over to her partners.

The golden eyed girl reads it, before a huge smile beams her face. “Wow!” she exclaims, looking at Ivan fondly. “It’s really pretty! Too bad we don’t understand anything when you’re yelling, uh, when you’re singing!”

The tall boy didn’t look comforted, however. “I scared you, huh, is that it? That’s why you left…” he looks away sadly, Mylène looking guilty.

There was a slight silence between them before Ivan turns to his love interest. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I’ll sing more calmly…”

The girl was obviously touched by what he says, as she gives him a fond smile before hugging him. Ivan was too stunned to do anything, his face slowly flushing red.

Ladybug sighs dreamily. “Aw, they’re really made for each other!” she exclaims, her hands clapped together.

“Oui,” Cygne Blanc smiles, “they really are.”

Chat Noir gasps dramatically, making her smile drop. “She can smile! The **_Swan Queen_** can _actually_ smile!”

He reaches a hand to her cheek, trying to pull it up and make her smile again. The swan was quick, though, grabbing his right wrist and yanking him forward; his Miraculous beeping as she did so. “Uh-oh, your Miraculous! What a shame we can’t continue this, minet.”

The swan then turns to her female partner, giving her a calm smile. “Great job, Ladybug. We are in your care.”

With a wink, Cygne Blanc tosses one of her fans, making her escape before she detransforms.

* * *

A new morning has arrived, and Bianca happily walks into the building that is her middle school, humming. Zariff, hearing his holder happy, peeks his head out of her purse. “You’re awfully happy today, Bee.” (3)

The noirette looks at him with glimmering gray eyes, careful not to be too loud. “Of course! Today’s the day I can meet new people and not expect any chaos to ruin that…”

 _For now,_ is what hangs in the air, finishing the girl’s sentence.

Her Kwami gives her a gentle smile. “Bien, enjoy your time, Bee, and good luck!”

After his words of encouragement, he disappears back into her purse. That only boosted the girl’s motivation as she hurriedly walks up the stairs and into Mlle. Bustier’s class.

She walks in, seeing Marinette and Alya sitting in the seats where Chloé and Sabrina sat at the other day.

Sure enough, the blonde and the redhead walk in, and Chloé brushes past Bianca to glare at the girls in “her” seat. “You’ve got the wrong seats, you two. Go sit somewhere else!”

But the two girls didn’t move. Marinette begins to speak. “The only thing that lets evil prevail is the inaction of good men.”

Chloé didn’t look impressed. “Can we know what that means?”

The midnight haired girl simply remains calm. “It means I won’t be pushed around, Chloé! Not me, nor anyone else in this class!” She stands up. “So, for starters, you’re going to do me the pleasure of sitting somewhere else!”

The whole class begins to laugh, and Bianca couldn’t stop the slight giggles escaping her lips as well. She may have not been here as long as them, but she gets the feeling that the blonde rarely gets told off and that the students where sick of her attitude.

The girl is visibly angered, growling and glaring at Marinette and sitting at the front in the other side of the class, Sabrina following close.

The noirette gives an amused smirk at the blonde before turning towards the seat she was sitting at the other day, seeing Ivan occupy it. Shyly adjusting her bag, she walks up to the seat and stands near the boy, getting his attention.

“Uh, salut! My name’s Bianca LeClaire. Um, er…is it okay if I sit here?”

The boy, seeing a new face and gathering that this was the rumored new girl who stood up for him the other day before he transformed, gives her a kind smile. “Oui, of course!”

Ivan makes room for her to sit, and she slides in, giving him a thankful smile. “Merci.”

Adrien then walks into the classroom, giving a wave to the dark skinned boy sitting next to him. He waves to Marinette, who only turns her head, ignoring him.

Bianca can see the hurt cross his face, and when green met gray, she decides to try and get a laugh from him. Instead of giving him a polite smile, she gives him a goofy look; her cheeks puffed, tongue sticking out a bit, and a cross eyed look.

The blond model looks a bit stunned before a soft laugh escapes him.

The noirette lets a relieved smile curl her lips, and when the boy made eye contact with her again, she gives him a wink and a charming smile.

For some reason, that makes him quickly turn his head and sit down.

Bianca blinks in confusion, cocking her head a bit. She continues to stare as Adrien converses with the boy next to him. _What…?_ However, she didn’t have time to ponder it when Mlle. Bustier walks into the room.

“Bonjour, class!”

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle!” the class greets back.

Mademoiselle Bustier then begins to take roll call, and Bianca uses that chance to put a name to the faces of her classmates. Juleka, a girl with dark clothes and long black hair. Alix, a tomboyish looking girl with sports clothes. Rose, a small blonde wearing lots of pink. Nino, the dark skinned boy Adrien sits next to with headphones around his neck.

Finally, it was Bianca’s turn.

“LeClaire, Bianca.”

 _Time to make a fool out of myself._ Standing up from her seat, she surprises her classmates with a twirl. “Présent~! Single and ready to mingle, Bianca LeClaire here!” She gives her signature look: a wink, peace sign, and tongue peeking out. “How’s it going, guys?”

The class was either laughing or looking on with a stunned expression. Mademoiselle Bustier had a look that was torn between amusement and annoyance. “Merci beacoup, Bianca, merci. Please take a seat.”

The girl lazily rolls her eyes with a smile. “Ouuuuiii~” she hums out, plopping back into her seat next to Ivan.

Everyone turns to face the front again, except for Adrien, who just stares at her with wide green eyes, surprised by her performance.

She only gives him a knowing smile, which causes his eyes to widen even more before giving her a shy smile, turning to face the front.

* * *

The day drawls on, and nothing eventful actually happens. Being the first official day of school now (the last few days being cancelled because of the Akuma attack), the day was pretty much easy.

The weather report did say that rain was a possibility, and sure enough, it was pouring by the time school was done. Bianca was digging through her backpack, searching for the umbrella she packed.

But when she found it and was almost near the exit, she stumbles upon an intimate moment between a certain blond and midnight haired girl.

“… The last time, I was trying to remove the gum from your chair. It’s true, you know?”

A beat before Adrien continues to speak. “I never went to school before… I never had any friends.” He looks away sadly at that. “All of this, for me, it’s…it’s a bit new.”

He then turns towards Marinette with kind eyes, handing her his umbrella. The girl hesitantly reaches for it before grabbing it. However, the umbrella collapses on Marinette, completely smothering her.

Adrien was shocked before he laughs, and Bianca had to contain her own giggles at the silly scene in front of her.

The model finally ceased his laughter, expelling a sigh. “See you tomorrow, then!” And with that, he turns on his heels to leave.

Bianca smiles at the sweet scene that just occurred before adjusting her bag and running after the blond, hoping to catch up with him, her own umbrella open to shield her from the rain. She brushes past Marinette.

“Adrien, wait!”

He turns, surprised. “Bianca?”

She holds her umbrella over them both and smiles. “Hey, um, I saw what happened with Marinette…that was really sweet of you.”

Adrien rubs the back of his neck. “It wasn’t much.”

Her face turns serious. “No, you really struck something within her.” She thinks of Marinette’s face, completely touched by the blond’s words and actions. She darts her gray eyes away from him sheepishly for a second before looking at him again. “I can’t say that I understand what you went through, but I _can_ say this: keep your head up high and move forward.”

The inky haired girl wistfully looks at the Eiffel Tower that peeks behind the school. “This is my first time being in a different school; this is your first time being in a public school. While it seems like a big difference, it’s really not since we both have one thing in common: dealing with it. We’re both going through a new school system, we’re both meeting new people; this is all new to us…”

She grasps both of his hands, making him flinch in surprise. His green eyes widen, and his cheeks flush a dark pink when Bianca gives him a smile. “That’s why, as the new kids, we have to stick together!”

Realization crosses his face. “Then, during roll call…!”

The girl only gives him a closed-eye smile. “Ouais! I saw how embarrassed you were about yesterday, so…”

Her flamboyant announcement of her presence was to make him feel less abashed about his own awkward announcement.

_Thump._

Adrien looks down at their connected hands and looks into her gray eyes. They sparkled with determination, honesty, and kindness; something he couldn’t help but get lost in.

_Thump._

She lets go of his hands, and the boy blinks at the loss of warmth. Her lips then curl into a goofy smile. “Well, I should get going.” She then winks and sticks out her tongue a bit. “À plus!”

_Thump, thump._

The noirette turns on her heels and walks away, Adrien staring at her retreating form in the rain.

Plagg sticks his head out from his white outer shirt, giving him a sly grin. “Oh~? What’s with that look in your eyes? It’s your first full day of school and you already have two girls falling for you~!”

The blond snaps out of his stupor and slightly scoffs. “You’re talking nonsense; she’s just a friend.”

The Kwami raises a curious eyebrow. “Oui, but who’s the friend to you?” he questions.

His holder’s cheeks flush a bit. “I don’t have time for an interrogation. We need to go before Père gets angry.”

The black cat Kwami tries to contains his snickers as Adrien hurries into the car that was waiting for him.

* * *

When she was a good distance away from the school, Zariff pops his head out from her purse and smirks at her. “Ohhhh…what was that about, Bee~?”

Bianca furrows her brows at him, her eyes questioning. “Nothing. What do you mean?”

The tiny swan’s blue eyes widen in astonishment. “Wait…you mean you didn’t notice…?” Zariff didn’t even finish his sentence and just shakes his head. “You know what, never mind.”

The girl just pouts. “Quoooi?! Tell me!”

Zariff only shakes his head again. “Nope. I want you to read people a little better…” _Especially when it comes to things like this,_ he thinks.

“I am very perceptive, merci!”

“Not in this subject.”

“What subject?!”

As the two continued to bicker, an elderly man holding an umbrella keeps an eye on them, registering what just transpired between the three young teens.

“Are you sure three is okay, Master?”

“They’ll be fine. Having a third hand will definitely help them. Besides, there is beauty in both creating and destroying. They all are a good match together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS MARKS THE END OF THE ORIGIN ARC. The next chapter will be a chill chapter, Bianca adjusting to her new school and making friends. Maybe even a scene with Marinette and Adrien…? Who knows? The chapter hasn’t been written yet, sillies ;)
> 
> (1) Mlle is just an abbreviation for Mademoiselle. I’ll use abbreviations pretty often, so expect this to be one of them  
> (2) Again, emphasis on the use of English  
> (3) Zariff and Bianca sometimes switch between English and French. Why? Hell, I don’t even know myself. They speak English at home and French in public


End file.
